The Diaries of Daniel Smith
by Dearing
Summary: While Dorothy and Roger are exploring the ruins of Timothy Wayneright’s  house, she finds a collection of diaries by a certain Negotiator’s grandfather.A different perspective of the event, based on a dream I had a while ago.Rated for suggestive tones
1. The Diaries

Hello again.

Yep, this is the start of a new Big O fic. I just hope you like it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big O, Characters, locations, yadda, yadda, so if anything is out of character i'm sorry in advance. I **DO **however own Daniel Smith, as well as one location, and one other character, as well as something else i'll talk about in the ending Disclaimer.

Read and Review, No flames, cos i'll just ignore you.

Enjoy!

Dearing

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE DIARIES**

"We're here again?" He asked as we entered the old mansion, before smirking, "Aren't you afraid of your 'little sisters' trying to attack us again?"

I scowled at him as we walked past the mechanical bird, and upward to the laboratory.

"Remind me again why we're here?" he grumbled as we approached the giant metal door.

If I had been human I would have probably sighed.

"If you remember Roger," I said in monotone, "We did not have enough time to probably investigate my father's lab, _and_ it was _you_ who suggested we returned here."

The Negotiator sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "If you say so." he sighed.

I allowed myself to smirk slightly as I pushed down on the metal handle down effortlessly, much to Roger's chagrin.

I heard him mutter something about androids knowing everything as we entered the library. The library with no books in it.

"Mind your step," I said emotionlessly as I stepped over the red laser, making sure Roger did the same, not really wanting to be stuck to a giant magnet…again.

I heard him sigh behind me, followed by a couple of clunks as he stepped over the laser with a flourish.

"_Louse,"_

As I continued towards the second metal door, I took the time to look around the empty room, gazing at the empty shelves, gathering dust.

It was then something caught my eye, making me stop suddenly.

It was a book.

Or, to be more precise, three, small books. Three hard-backed, black, leather bound books.

I stopped so suddenly that Roger bumped into me.

"Hey!" he stumbled back, "Why'd you stop?"

I didn't answer, I just kept looking up at the books, right on one of the top shelves.

When I didn't give him a reply, Roger followed my gaze to the books, before raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Didn't see _those _last time," he mused aloud.

"They are pretty high up," I observed, "no doubt we missed them in the dim light."

Roger nodded absently, "Guess we better get them down."

Without a moments hesitation, I suddenly leapt onto the shelves with surprising agility, before grabbing the books, and coming down neatly to the floor.

Roger smirked, "Show off."

I scowled again.

"You really are, such a louse Roger…"

At that moment a grinding noise from behind me forced me to cut short my insult.

Upon turning around, I realised that several shelves, around six from the bottom, appeared to have pushed themselves out of the wall and split off, all the while as a opening appeared in the floor.

I heard Roger gasp in amazement as a tall, narrow, silvery tube slowly emerged from the floor in a blast of steam, filling the space provided by the shelves.

"What on Earth?" Roger whispered as he stepped forward, "What is this thing?"

It was a long silver tube, with a glass front, probably with enough room to fit one person, perhaps slightly shorter then Roger, but slightly taller then me.

The glass was fogged up with steam coming from the inside, allowing any view of the inside to be impossible.

I couldn't tell at the time, but I felt this was all…very familiar. Like I had seen this pod before.

While I was pondering this feeling, Roger had his eyes up to the glass, trying to peer in.

"I…I can't tell. But…it looks like…there's someone in there."

Then, it hit me. Or rather, poured out of me. That strange android code that had affected me around that Megadeus we found underground. It poured out of me like a torrent that couldn't be stopped.

I knew the feeling that came with this gibberish as Roger called it. It was a cold feeling, a deathly feeling. A feeling Roger called…fear.

Without thinking, I quickly forced my hands over my mouth, dropping the books in the process with a loud thump.

Roger looked back at the sound of the code, fearing what I had been thinking.

Quickly, he rolled up his left sleeve, and brought his watch to his mouth.

"BIG O! SHOW…"

He was cut off suddenly however, for at that moment, the silver pod began to beep softly.

"Huh?" Roger turned back to the pod, just in time to see the glass doors slide open, allowing the smoke to clear.

Making sure I wouldn't start babbling again, I slowly bent down and retrieved the books from the floor. As I did so, I noticed some gold writing on the books front. Slowly, I wiped the dust of the lettering, my eyes widening as it was revealed.

"Dorothy," I heard Roger say uncertainty, "Do you know this guy?"

I looked up. Standing in the pod was a boy. No, not a boy, more of a young man, around the same age as I looked.

He had dark straight hair, neatly trimmed, curling around his forehead slightly.

He didn't look of a particularly strong build, but, as I have proved to countless people, looks can be deceiving.

His clothes appeared casual. He wore a simple black T-shirt, over which was a grey jacket, hanging open. Below he wore a pair of sky blue jeans, held up by a black belt with silver buckle. Finally, the jeans were tucked into a pair of knee high, black leather boots, zipped up on one side.

His features were handsome, aside from the fact I couldn't see his eyes, for they were closed, but what intrigued me so was the colour of his skin.

It wasn't the fleshy pink of humans, it was white. Almost ivory white, like my casings.

"Dorothy?"

"He appears to be an android," I said simply. I couldn't understand why, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I had met this person before. No, I couldn't have. Perhaps the original Dorothy had met him. It _was_ her house after all.

I looked down at the books in my arms, reading the gold lettering again. I had to ask him.

"Roger, what was your father's name?"

"Hm?" Roger looked agitated, "Dorothy, I hardly think this is the time…"

"What was his name?"

Roger sighed, there was no way he was going to win this, and he knew it.

"James," he said finally, "Why do you ask?"

I frowned down at the cover of the diary, no that wasn't it.

"What about your Grandfather's name?"

"Daniel, I think. Dorothy what's this about?"

I knew it. Without a word, I picked up the book on top of the pile, and held it up for Roger to read.

His eyes widened as he did.

There, in gold writing sat the words:

**THE DIARY OF DANIEL SMITH**


	2. The Meeting With Timothy And Dorothy Way...

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE MEETING WITH **

**TIMOTHY AND DOROTHY WAYNERIGHT**

Roger stared at the book, before looking over to the android in the pod, to which I did the same.

Now that I mentioned it, he _did_ look a little like Roger. A smaller Roger, perhaps a younger him, only he looked slightly different. His hair wasn't as dark, and his eyebrows weren't so predominant. Also, his frame appeared to be skinnier then my protectors, not that he was a pole either.

"It cannot be your father," I stated simply, "He looks to young."

"Well whoever he is," Roger said with a smile, "he sure doesn't have a sense of style."

I scowled at him, before saying, a bit defensively, "He has more style then you, Roger Smith."

He looked at me with raised eyebrows, and even I was surprised, what had made me say that?

Deciding to preoccupy myself with something else, I set down the last two diaries on a nearby table and flicked through the first few entries of the first.

"These appear to have been written before the Event," I said aloud.

"What?" Roger came over from examining the android and looked over my shoulder, "Are they…memories?"

I did not answer. I had come to a diary entry that intrigued me. A diary concerning my late father, and the original Dorothy Wayneright.

"Dorothy?" Roger seemed concerned, "What's the matter?"

"I have found an entry that speaks of…my father." I said quietly. I read the entry over and over again. Why was it flustering me? It was an entry in a God-knows-how-old diary, by a person who was probably Roger's grandfather.

"Why don't you read it out?" Roger called as he walked back to the pod to examine it again.

I looked up. Did he really want me to read it aloud? I guess it couldn't hurt. The owner was no longer around after all.

I looked down at the leather bound book and began to read.

"July 30th. Dear Diary…"

* * *

"_We had a guest lecturer at College today. Dr. Wayneright is the foremost when it comes to cyber-robotics. He was telling us about how he could build an android so perfect in image, it could be mistaken for a human._

_Dr. Wayneright is a great man. I listened with rapt attention all lesson, taking in every word he said. _

_When class was over, I just had to talk to him._

_I managed to catch him just as he was leaving campus in his car. I said I really admired his work, and had studied and almost memorised all the technical manuals he had written._

_He appeared quite taken to me, and even invited me over to his mansion. His mansion! In the rich district of Paradigm City! What an honour. I can't wait for the end of College."

* * *

_

I couldn't believe it. Me, Daniel R. Smith, standing outside of one of the richest men's houses in Paradigm City. A man that ranked up with people like Senator Fitzgerald, and Gordon Rosewater.

The house was huge, no doubts there. It towered towards the sky, blotting out the sun and casting the long path to the door in shadow.

I was feeling apprehensive now. The house looked large and daunting, standing above me like a giant.

Holding my binders close to my chest, I quickly ran down the pathway, the sooner I got to the door, the sooner I could see Dr. Wayneright.

The door to the house was huge in itself, at least twice my height, made of oak.

I sighed and looked up at the door, before knocking heavily, listening to the echo on the other side.

Nothing.

Perhaps they hadn't heard me. It was a big house after all.

Deciding to knock again, I reached out for the door, only to pull back when it creaked open.

It didn't open all the way, just enough for me to see half of a pale face, with red hair, and one shy-looking, purple eye.

When the person saw who it was whoever it was opened the door a little wider, allowing me a better view of the door opener.

What I saw, made my heart stop.

It was a girl. No, not a girl, a young woman, around my age.

She looked around 5"3 in height, and so looked up at me slightly, with those dark, purple eyes of hers. Her hair was a sort of rusty red, clipped to shoulder length and held in place by a red headband.

She wore a simple red dress and shirt, along with a blue cardigan and small black boots

"Erm…" my mind suddenly stopped, my mouth dying to say words but refusing to do so at the same time, "Hi."

"_That's the best you could come up with?"_

The woman smiled at me warmly, making my insides flip.

"Hello," she said politely, "You must be Mr. Smith. Father was talking about you."

"Yeah, yeah," I stuttered, before holding out my hand to her, "I'm…I'm Daniel."

She gently slipped her small hand into mine and shook it, "Dorothy. Dorothy Wayneright."

"It's…nice to meet you Miss Wayneright," I managed to get out.

"_Oh yeah, like _that's_ the greatest pickup line ever heard."_

She giggled at my formality, and I found myself smiling slightly.

We stood like that for a moment, on the doorstep, our hands entwined together, our eyes locked in a staring match.

Finally Dorothy shook her head and let go of my hand.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't keep you standing here."

No, no, it's all right," I said with a smile.

Dorothy smiled back, before indicating me in.

"Come in," she said as she walked through the Lobby, "My father's waiting for you in the Lab."

* * *

"Ah! Mr. Smith, it's good to see you again," Dr. Wayneright said warmly as he threatened to shake my arm off, "I take it you've met my daughter, Dorothy?"

"Indeed I have sir," I said with a smile as father and daughter hugged each other, wishing that I could be like that with my father, "And may I say you should be…proud of such a…beautiful young woman."

I watched as Dorothy smiled slightly at me, a tinge of pink coming onto her cheeks.

Dr. Wayneright looked from me to her, and back again, before smiling with amusement.

"Indeed I am, Mr. Smith. Indeed I am. But I didn't ask you to come her _just_ to admire my daughter," he paused for a moment, allowing what he had said to sink in, "If I may say so Mr. Smith, your are a gifted man yourself."

I raised an eyebrow at this, but before I could ask something, he continued.

"Before I left the College, I decided to have a look at the progress reports for your course."

Now both eyebrows shot up, he read my report?

"You, are a very talented man when it comes to Cyber-robotics Mr. Smith," Dr. Wayneright continued, "You are the top of the class for that course, as well as in Android construction, advanced robotics, also degrees in Negotiation and politics."

"I…had dreams of becoming a robot-engineer someday Dr. Wayneright," I admitted, "Or perhaps a Negotiator, that's why I studied Politics and all that. It is the reason I have come to admire you and your work in the Cyber-robotics field. You can create a android so lifelike, it can almost be passed off for a human…if it doesn't move or anything."

Dr. Wayneright smirked.

"You know a lot about this field also, Mr. Smith. And so I have a proposition for you."  
"Oh?"

"I can't do a lot about the Negotiator part, but would like to teach you in your robotics fields, after the end of the school day of course. Teach you the art that is the construction of Androids and other such machinery. Your skills, are some of the best I've ever seen, and I think I could put them to good use."  
My eyes widened. Could he be serious? Could I actually be taught by the legendary Dr. Timothy Wayneright?

I scratched the back of my neck uncertainty.

"I don't know sir," I said quietly, "You've only just met me, and now you want to teach me? Sure it's been my dream to be taught by you. But…"

"Oh please?" Dorothy suddenly cried, "You seem like such a nice person! Please be taught by father? I would…like to get to know you better."

I glanced at the woman with interest, who now bowed her head slightly to hide the flush that had appeared on her cheeks. She appeared to be very quiet and reserved usually, so I could imagine an outburst like that from her was unusual.

But it had persuaded me.

"Alright," I said quietly, "I would be honour sir."

"Well for starters," The Doctor said with a warm smile as he took me by the shoulders, "You can stop calling me Dr. Wayneright, or sir. My name is Timothy. You can call me that."

I smiled, "Thank you very much…Timothy."

He smiled back and guided me back to the elevator.

"Now, I suggest that you go home and get some rest. Tomorrow will be a big day for you, come here around five, okay?"

I nodded as the elevator doors opened.

"Thank you sir," I said as I entered, "Until tomorrow then?"

He nodded and I looked towards Dorothy.

"Good day Miss Wayneright."  
she nodded back, with a slight wave of the hand, "Good day Mr. Daniel Smith."

* * *

"...I'm looking forward to tomorrow, when my extra teaching begins, and I get to see Dorothy again. I don't know why, but that girl has affected me in a way I couldn't possibly imagine."

I looked up from reading, only to find Roger watching me, an amused smirk on his face.

I stared at him blankly, "What is it?"

His smirk grew wider, "It sounds like you and Grandpa were quite the item."

I glowered at him, "I have never met your grandfather, Roger Smith," I said stiffly, "The real Dorothy Wayneright was the person he met."

Roger chuckled as he went back to inspecting the android.

I scanned through the other pages of the diary. It was mostly of what Daniel Smith had been doing with Dr. Wayneright, as well as the odd entry about the original Dorothy. I was just at the end of the first diary when one entry caught my eye, a entry dated: December 25th.


	3. A Kiss For Christmas

**CHAPTER 3**

**A KISS FOR CHRISTMAS**

"_December 25th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow, I can't believe it's Christmas again. That time when we give presents, sing carols, and the truth comes out for everyone._

_Well, I got a surprise phone call from Dorothy this morning. She invited me over for Christmas dinner tonight! I was amazed, I had only known the Waynerights personally for about six months, and they're already inviting me to dinner._

_She asked if I would like to invite my family as well, but I declined on their behalf, what with my dad being a total drunk and my mum being a total slut, I have a feeling that they won't be all to happy to mix with the Waynerights. No wonder my brother ran away._

_Anyway, Dorothy said to dress smartly, yet casually. Apparently Dr. Wayneright…I mean Timothy( I hate calling him that) is holding some sort of Christmas party, with dinner for a select group of friends afterwards._

_I can't wait for tonight, though I better find some good clothes, something smart yet casual. Hm…do I have anything like that? Oh and I gotta find Dorothy's present! I hid it from my parents so they wouldn't get suspicious."

* * *

_

The house I lived in was dismal compared to the Doctor and Dorothy's house.

It was on the outskirts of Paradigm, right by the river.

My parents were a couple of cold, cruel, hateful people, so hateful, my little brother ran away from home when he was ten.

My father was a drunk. A man who's sole purpose in life was to steal money, and by booze with it.

He was one of those typical home drunks you see on TV. The kind of person that lounges in an old armchair with nothing but a pair of grey and holey trousers, a string vest, and a large beer belly.

My mother was no different.

She was a slut. A woman who was ugly, but thought she was pretty, and man was she ugly!

She wore clothes that were two sizes too small for her, way to much makeup, and spent more on anti-aging cream then she did spending time with me and my brother (when he was here)

On the other hand, myself and James (my little bro) had actually turned out quite nicely. Maybe we missed the ugly genes this generation, I dunno. But I knew for a fact that we always turned heads throughout our school days.

But I'm straying from the point so I'll return to the story.

Somehow, I managed to sneak away from the house unnoticed by my parents, (they were watching a documentary on small time crooks)

As soon as I made it out the door, I had bolted down the street, not even hearing the cries of my enraged father when he found me missing.

When I reached the street where the Waynerights lived, I paused, out of breath and cradling a number of stitches in my side.

After my breath returned to me, I stood up and examined myself in a nearby window.

This was the smartest thing I could find. I wore a simple, black two piece suit, made from thin cloth, as well as a black tie to finish it off.

"_Well, it's the best I could afford on forty credit's a week,"_ I thought to myself. My parents were skinflints, that much was certain. The only reason me and James had been _able_ to go to school was because it was free. After I left High school (and my brother ran) I had to get a job as a garbage man to afford even going to Paradigm College. This suit was a forty credit buy in a last minute Christmas sale, and I had initially bought it so I would have something to use for next years School formal. I then looked down at Dorothy's Christmas present in my pocket. Yet another forty credits. I hope she liked it, it was the best thing I could afford.

With a small sigh I dusted myself off one last time, took another look in the window, and headed down the street towards the house.

Never in my life had I been so nervous. Never had the doors to the Wayneright Mansion looked so large. I could here what sounded like soft classical music coming from within. I started to sweat. What if I wasn't smart enough? What if I embarrassed myself in front of Dorothy and the Doctor? What if…

"_Oh, cut the what-ifs Smith and knock on the bloody door!"_

I sighed, the voice in my head had a point (Wow, there's eight words I never thought _I'd_ say in a row). It was now or never.

Very nervously, I slowly reached out, and knocked on the door.

I had barely knocked once, when suddenly the door was flung open.

Dorothy looked out, and her face lit up when she saw me.

My mind went numb when I saw her.

She was wearing a single piece, red dress with large straps over her shoulders to hold it up, as well as matching red high heels and headband. Around her neck was a black bead necklace and finishing off the outfit was a pair of long, black gloves.

"I didn't think you'd come," she said breathlessly.

I shrugged, "Well, you know me, allows popping up when I'm least expected."

She giggled slightly, putting a hand to her mouth to smother it, before taking my hand and pulling me inside.

Inside the room lobby was well lit, as well as decorated with tinsel and Christmas trees. A few dozen people milled around, chatting happily amongst themselves, sampling from the buffet tables on either side of the lobby.

I gazed around in awe, there was even a orchestra, merrily playing classical music in the corner.

My thoughts were interrupted however when I felt something warm slide under my arm.

As I looked down, I realised Dorothy had slipped her arm through mine.

I blushed slightly at the gesture, before smiling as we walked round, Dorothy pointing out a few people to me.

"That's Senator Almandine, and that's General Dastun. Over there's Professor Krewkerne, oh, and over there is Gordon Rosewater…"

I barely heard her talking, all I could concentrate on the woman I was linked arms with. She seemed so small and delicate, as though the slightest fall would break her. But her she was, linked arms with me, happily walking around and pointing out people of science, politics and the armed forces.

"Daniel?"

I turned round slightly, only to see Dr. Wayneright behind me, a warm smile on his face.

"Oh, hello Dr. Wayneright," I said brightly.

"Are you enjoying the party?" he asked mildly, glancing down at Dorothy with an amused smile.

"Yes sir," I replied, "I don't think I've ever been invited to something like this before."

Timothy chuckled, "Yes, quite," he looked round for a moment, before lowering his voice, "Could I have a quick word with you…in private before Dinner?"

I blinked, "Am I in trouble?"

The Doctor chuckled again, "Oh good lord no! I just…need a word that's all."

I nodded, "Of course. Dorothy, would you excuse me for a moment?"

Dorothy flashed a look of curiosity towards her father, before nodding with a smile.

"Of course, I'll play host for a while father," she looked up at me for a moment, before lightly stepping up onto her toes and kissing me on the cheek, before running off to talk to Rosewater.

I touched the spot on my cheek, standing stock still.

"_Did she just kiss me?"_

"Daniel?"

I snapped out of my trance as I looked over at Timothy, who was beckoning me into a nearby room, to which I followed.

* * *

"She seems to be very attached to you, you know." Timothy said with a smile as he poured himself a drink from a nearby bottle. 

The room we were in seemed to be a sort of study/living room, with large French doors opening out onto the garden out back.

"I guess she is," I said with a small blissful sigh, still touching the spot where she kissed me, "I still stand my statement when I say that I've never seen a more prettier girl."

The Doctor smiled, before turning to the window, gazing out at the blackness of night outside.

"As you know Daniel, I happen to like to know the people I work with…and teach, inside and out."

I sighed, I had a feeling I knew what was coming.

"You know about my parents huh?"

Timothy looked over his shoulder at me, before nodding solemnly.

"I know you live in the slums of riverside Paradigm. I know your father is a first class drunk, who uses all of his dole money on drink, and even goes as far as to steal for more of it.

"Your mother is no better," I noticed his voice seemed to now have a taste of disgust in it, "If her profile is anything to go by, she'll do anything to make herself look pretty. She spends all of her money on cosmetics, and very little on food.

I also know you have a little brother, James, who ran from home. He now works in an orphanage in London, but apparently, he's never been happier.

And you," I cringed at the sound of my name, "You are forced to work just so you could go to the college. You can't go on any trips and such, and I believe that suit your wearing must have cost at _least_ a months wages."

I sighed, "You don't want me to see Dorothy do you? Or even be in this house."

My shoulders slumped, I had never felt so down.

I suddenly felt the Doctor grab me by the shoulders, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Quite the contrary my boy," he said with a smile, "I want you to live here, with me and Dorothy."

My eyes widened, "Really?"

Timothy smiled, before going back to the window, "I know you an I have only properly known each other for a few months, but I've come to look on you as the son I never had. I know Dorothy would like it if you came and lived here, and we have plenty of room. I'll even finance your college funds. A Garbage man isn't the best job for someone who lives in the Rich district eh?"

I was in shock, "You…You would do that for me?"

Timothy smiled as he turned to face me, "My boy, as long you live here, I will help you. Now come on, It's almost time for Dinner! I hear Norman prepared a grand meal for us."

Dinner went very slowly after the shock of my sudden departure from the lowlife of society. The small collection of friends, turned out to be mostly Politicians and men and woman of the armed forces, as well as a couple of robotic engineers.

"You father keeps some…erm…amusing company," I whispered quietly to Dorothy.

She sighed, "Oh please, I hope that was a joke. These people have been talking with him for years about something. Their mostly from the U.S. Government."

"The U.S.?" Okay, now I was confused, "But Paradigms in…"  
"Exactly," Dorothy interrupted, "But for whatever reason, they've been meeting like this for at least the past five years."

I frowned, and went back to the meal in front of me.

"Well, I think we're all full now," Timothy said with a grin as a rumble of improvement echoed around the table, before turning to me and Dorothy, "Dorothy, will you be so kind as to take Daniel out? I'm sure he doesn't want to listen to business men drivel on about work!"

Dorothy nodded in understanding, before dragging me out of the room, as though she had a purpose.

In the main room a few people (those who hadn't been invited to dinner) we milling around the room. Some were dancing, while others snacked at the buffet table.

At first I thought she was dragging me to the dance floor, but instead I found myself being pulled behind a pair of pillars that surrounded the room, yet wasn't probably lighted, allowing me to see only half of Dorothy's face.

She looked up at me, her purple eyes shining with hope, though for what I had no idea.

"Father told me about his little talk with you, and that your going to live with us right?"

I smiled and nodded. Suddenly I remembered something.

"Oh, I got you something," slowly I reached into my coat pocket, and retrieved the small box, wrapped in decorative (if slightly shabby), and tied with a little blue bow.

"I'm sorry it's not wrapped properly," I looked down slightly as she took it, "It's the best I could do on a forty credit income ya know?"

Dorothy didn't answer. She was staring at the box, as though it was the greatest treasure in the world.

I looked uneasily at her, "Aren't you going to open it?"

Dorothy looked at me blankly, before undoing the bow and gently unwrapping the paper.

Inside was a blue velvet box.

With trembling fingers, she slowly opened it, before breathing a sigh of amazement.

Inside was a gold necklace, with a small gold heart pendent at the end.

She looked up at my face, a look of wonder in her eyes.

"How did you afford this?"

"I…," I didn't want to tell her, in case she told me to take it back, "I…saved up my wages." I cast my head down.

"You've been so nice to me Dorothy," I mumbled to my shoes, "You're a part of one of the most richest and well known families in the Paradigm, and yet you talk to me, some random guy with a talent for robotics and negotiation, as though I have the same status. I've….I've never had a friend like you. I just had to get you something nice. So I blew about a months wages on that thing."

"Daniel…"

I sighed, "If you don't want it. I'll understand."

There was a silence between us, the only sound coming from the orchestra.

Suddenly I felt Dorothy lift my chin, forcing me to look into her eyes.

Her eyes were shining, and a small smile was on her face.

Then she did something I didn't expect from her. Something I never thought I would see her do, especially to me.

She stood onto her toes…and kissed me, full on, the lips.

I couldn't think. My mind was a complete blank. I barely felt my arms slide around her small waist and kiss her back.

I had never felt something so….so right. Our love for each other was ignited, and began a flame that would never go out. We clung to each other, our heads completely fogged up in this kiss, and it was only when we both required air did we finally break apart.

"Wow," I heard her whisper.

"Wow is right," I murmured back.

Slowly I took the necklace from it's box and gently put it around her neck.

"It's beautiful," Dorothy whispered, "Thank you Daniel."

I smiled as she huddled closer to me, feeling her heartbeat against my chest.

She suddenly looked up at me, a slight tinge of pink appearing in her cheeks.

"I…I want to show you something in my room. Will you come with me?"

I only had to take one look into her eyes to understand what she meant.

Without a word, we snuck up to her room and locked the door.

No one saw us for the rest of the night.

* * *

"_December 26th._

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm moving in with the Waynerights today, and as you could guess, my parents weren't to happy…"_

"YOUR WHAT!" My mother screeched.

"_Nope, Not happy at all."_

"I'm moving out." I said calmly, "And I very much doubt you'll see me again."

"Now look 'ear son," My father growled, "You're _not_ moving out! You 'ere?"

"Yeah, I 'eard," I mimicked, "and I don' care!"

"You wot?"

"Listen _Dad,_" I said through gritted teeth, "Give me one reason, just one, why I shouldn't go and do what James did?"

"James was an ungrateful little brat!" My mother cried balling her wrinkly hands into fists, "We gave him everything he wanted and in return…"

"Bullshit!" I spat, "James ran away from you because you gave him _nothing_! Zip! Bupkiss! You spent all you time, getting ready for some date or another, while _you_ just lounged in that chair, watching a stolen TV! Well now I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago!"

I picked up my small suit case with all my belongings and marched out the door to where a limo and Dorothy were waiting.

"DANIEL ROLAND SMITH!" My father roared as he grabbed my jacket's sleeve, "If you leave now, You'll dishonour the name of Smith!"

I paused, before turning around and glaring at my father with the utmost hatred.

"Dishonour?" I asked, "You think _I'm_ dishonouring the name of Smith? My God! Just look at my parents! A slob and a whore! Trust me when I say _you _two dishonoured the family _way_ before I, or even James did!"

Before he could say anything else, I had walked down the path and thrown my bag into the trunk, before getting into the back with Dorothy.

As she curled up under my arm, I rolled down the window, just in time to see my "parents" running down the path at breakneck speed.

"Goodbye you two!" I called with a wave, "We shall _never_ meet again!"

Before either of them could stop me I had rolled up the window and told the driver to head home.

"**DANIEL ROLAND SMITH!"**I heard my father roar, **"YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU RAN FROM 'ERE! YOU 'ERE ME! YOU…WILL…RUE…THE…DAY!"**

I smiled slightly to myself as I held Dorothy tight in my arms. I was free.

"I'm glad you decided to stay with us…with me." I heard her whisper in my ear.

I looked down at here, before gently kissing her forehead.

"I love you so much," I whispered back, "I would do anything to stay with you."

She smiled up at me, before closing her eyes, slowing her breathing, and falling asleep in my arms.

"_So that's it, I've finally done what James did, I ran from my good-for-nothing parents. I never had to see them again. I could now live my life without the thought of _those_ two breathing down my necks._

_I have Dr. Wayneright…and Dorothy…to thank for that."_


	4. The Green Megadeus

**CHAPTER 4**

**THE GREEN MEGADEUS**

"I'm amazed Dorothy," Roger said with a grin, "You haven't put those books down since we found them."

We were now back home, seeing it had gotten too dark to stay at the Wayneright Mansion.

After much persuasion, and a snide comment on android love, I had finally gotten Roger to take the android home.

Now he stood in the middle of the living room, standing stock still, eyes closed.

As Roger had observed, I had indeed, not put the diaries down. For the most part, the second diary was mostly on the construction of the android.

"_Dr. Wayneright thinks I have enough experience to create my own android_ (It proclaimed)_! I can't _wait_ to start! I'll make him proud._

There was only two entries that differed from this, again, towards the end of the diary.

One was about Marriage. The other, was about pregnancy.

"_November 5th._

_Well, I did it. I finally asked Dorothy to marry me. God, it took a lot of guts! I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life. We were standing on the balcony of the Wayneright Mansion, just as the fireworks began._

_And her answer?_

(For what ever reason, he had left a few spaces blank)

_YES! SHE SAID YES! I'VE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY IN MY LIFE! I just want to shout out to the world: **DOROTHY WAYNERIGHT SAID YES!**_"

The second entry, was the very last one.

"_December 31st_

…

…

_I'm gonna be a dad._

…

…

_Dorothy told me as the bell struck midnight._

…

…

_I'm gonna be a dad…_

_I'M GONNA BE A DAD!  
YES! WHOO HOO! MY LIFE IS _**PERFECT!**_ I GOT A LOVING WIFE AND FATHER-IN-LAW AND I'M GONNA BE A DAD!_

_PRAISE BE TO GOD!"_

I couldn't help but Raise my eyebrows at the entry. It seemed that the original Dorothy had a good life. It made me wonder if _my_ life would be as good.

Setting down the second diary, I picked up the third and began to read.

"Don't you ever rest?" Roger eyed me warily as he walked by.

"I do not actually require rest, Roger Smith," I commented dryly, before turning back to the diary.

Roger sighed and shook his head, before heading towards the garage.

"I'm going down Paradigm HQ. They said something about Schwarzwald and a pervious arrangement."

"I'll see you at dinner then," I replied emotionlessly as I flicked through a couple more pages of assembly jargon (I think I might have discovered a way for an android to run on air!)

"Don't forget you have a piano lesson with Instro at nine." I heard him call.

I glanced at the clock. I had a couple of hours, it couldn't hurt to read a couple more entries.

I skipped through several months, skimming over the pages to find something interesting to read.

Then a word caught my eye.

A word, I wouldn't have expected in a diary.

Megadeus.

My curiosity peaked. Flicking back a page, I decided to read from the beginning.

* * *

"_July 30th._

_It's finished. My greatest creation. Just a few more tweaks, and my android will be complete. I can't wait to show Dorothy, or the Doctor."_

"Damiel?" I heard Dorothy behind me, "Can we come in now?"

I smiled as I looked behind me.

There stood Dorothy, along with her father. Dorothy was heavily pregnant with child, and so was being helped a bit by her father, and (to my surprise) Gordon Rosewater.

"Mr. Rosewater!" I stood up straight and wiped my hands on my lab coat, "I didn't know you were coming to see this! Had I know…"

"Oh relax Negotiator," Rosewater said with a smile, "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd visit my dear friend Doctor Wayneright and, of course, his favourite pupil."

I ran a hand through my hair. Negotiator. Rosewater's pet name of sorts for me. I had met him properly last June, when he had been giving a lecture on running city in my Politics classes.

Seeing I was the best student in the class, the lecturer had brought me to Rosewater at the end of the lesson to introduce me.

When I said I had plans to be a negotiator, or a robot-engineer, he had laughed, and said that I had dreams, and achievable ones at that, one at each end of the status table.

So when we met again when he was visiting the Mansion, he was surprised to see me, and called me negotiator. And that's how the name kinda stuck.

"I hear you've finally finished that little project of yours?"

I smiled as I stood out of the way.

"Gentlemen, lady," I said with a sweep of the hand, "I give you the latest in android technology: R. Daniel Wayneright!"

There he stood, standing stock still, his ebony eyes staring blankly ahead. He looked like me, for that was who I designed it on. His dark, almost black hair almost clung to his skull, sticking out against his ivory skin like a sore thumb. It's amazing Daniel," Timothy breathed, "What did you call it?"

"R. Daniel Wayneright," I said proudly.

"Don't you mean Smith?" Dorothy asked, confused.

I shook my head, "It's basic design is of that of Dr. Waynerights androids, I've just made them more…human, but he will accept R. Daniel Smith."  
"Oh," Gordon was now intrigued, "How so?"

"Well, for starters, it can breathe."

"Breath?"

"Yes sir? In order for his batteries to work, they require him to breath. When he's activated, he will inhale the air, just as we humans do. Then, the batteries shock the oxygen, leaving only the carbon dioxide, AND it only requires the same amount of oxygen as humans do."

Rosewater laughed, "Next you'll be telling me it can sleep too!"

I bit my lower lip, not really wanting to contradict the head of Paradigm City.

"Actually sir, yes it can."

"WHAT!"  
"I installed a chip that allows it to sleep…if it wants too. It will conserve a lot more energy then just switching off at night.

"I see," Rosewater folded his arms, a small grin on his face, "Can it eat too?"

I smiled back, "Not yet, but like any other android it does require oiling, and it can imitate eating. Look at these though."

I reached into the pocket of my lab coat and pulled out a blue box, inside was a pair of microchips.

"These are emotion chips," I explained, With these, R. Daniel will be able to _feel_ emotions. Happiness, sadness, anguish, anger…even love."

"Love?"

"Love is just a word Mr. Rosewater." I explained, "I simply analyzed myself whenever I looked at Dorothy and programmed it into the chip."

"I'm flattered…I think?" Dorothy murmured, flushing slightly.

"This is incredible," Timothy exclaimed, "Daniel…it's almost as if you've created new life!"

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far," I looked away slightly. I didn't want to be compared to God.

"But you do have skill Negotiator," Rosewater said with a smile, "You have the engineering skills, as well outstanding skills in the art of negotiations," he turned to Dr. Wayneright, his eyes shining slightly, "Do you think…_he_ could pilot it?"

"It?" I looked from Rosewater, to Wayneright. Rosewater stared at Wayneright, and Wayneright stared at me, a thoughtful look on his face.

I glanced at Dorothy, but she looked just as confused as I did.

"What it?" I asked, "Pilot what? I'm a college student, not a airman!"

Dr. Wayneright smiled as he walked over and pushed me towards an elevator.

"Yes," he said with a grin, "I believe he'll do well."

* * *

"What's going on?" I asked as we were all bundled into the elevator and descended down.

Rosewater's face was grave.

"What if I told you this city wasn't real?" he asked solemnly.

I blinked, "I'd say if you were any other man you'd be crazy sir. We're standing in an elevator, going downwards, to ground level. See?"

I indicated to the grated door, where the outside of the ground floor could be seen, only for it to continue going upwards.

"Or…maybe not."

"Unfortunately your wrong, Mr. Smith," Gordon tapped the side of the elevator, "This elevator looks real, it sounds real, it even feels real, but it's not. It's holographic, just like building in this city. The furniture is real, the food is real, oh yes. I'm real, your real, Mrs Smith and Dr. Wayneright are real, even that R. Daniel Smith upstairs is real. But the city in general is _not._"

"So…we're all in some kind of giant Star Trekkie like holodeck thing?"

Gordon smirked, "If that's the way you want to put it," his face turned grave again, "Do you watch the news, Mr. Smith?"  
I paused for a moment.

"I guess I watch the headlines."

"Then you know of the situation between Russia and the United States?"

I scowled, "I said I watched the headlines, not the Politics Channel."

Rosewater sighed, "Then you'll need to be filled in on a few things.

For the past Forty years, tension between the Russian and United States governments has been escalating. It appears that they are on the brink of war. A big one."

"You mean like…a world war?"

He nodded, "Unfortunately, yes. It was the reason this place was built. With the fear of war upon them, NATO advised the United Nations to build a new city, somewhere, in the deserts of the planet. No one actually knew where it was going to be built, only those who built it know, and their inside this superdome.

The plan was, to keep it's construction a secret from the Russians, and the U.S., so, if this war is as big as people say was, at least a small portion of humanity would survive.

However, as you saw at the Christmas party a couple of years ago, the Americans found us."

"They demanded that I create a weapon of mass destruction. A weapon as powerful as a nuclear bomb, without the radiation." Timothy explained.

"Why?" Dorothy asked, as she held my hand tightly, "Why did you do it?"

Timothy gazed at her sadly.

"Because they threatened to hurt you…and later, my dear pupil, and son-in-law."

My eyes widened. They threatened me? But before I could ask, Timothy continued.

"In the end, I conceded, and drew up and built three prototype machines, with the help of a Mr. Soldano.

They were giant robots, each designed to excel in a different environment.

I called them, Megadeuses.

The Big O, the Megadeus of land.

The Big Duo, The Megadeus of air.

And The Big Fau, The Megadeus of water.

But unbeknownst to the Untied States, I constructed…a fourth Megadeus.

A Prototype, which combined all three Megadeuses into one machine.

The Big Tao, The Megadeus of Earth."

The elevator ground to a halt, the grilled doors slowly opening out into a giant man-made cavern.

I gasped as I ran down the walkway to it's centre, where two great giants sat.

Both looking exactly identical, except of the colour.

One was green, the other was black.

"These two are the only ones the American Army doesn't know about," Rosewater called as Dorothy joined me, her eyes wide.

The Black one of your left is the Megadeus of land, The Big O. the green one on your right, the one we want you to pilot, is Big Tao."

I gazed up at Big Tao in astonishment. It's body for them most part was a dark green, save for a large portion of it's neck, and a strange helmet like object on it's head, which were jet black.

At the end of it's arms were large piston like objects, standing out white against the dark green, and the grill on it's front was a blood red.

"Big…Tao?" I gazed up at the machine, "You want me to pilot…Big Tao?"

"Mr. Smith," I broke out my trance and stared at Gordon, "Mr. Daniel Smith. I need your Negotiating skills."  
"My what?"

"If things are going the way they are now, I will be forced to reboot the city. If _that_ happens, the master computer that runs Paradigm will wipe the memories of _every_ person in the city. I myself have tried to bypass this function, by placing the memories of some of our more respected people into children, like my own son, Alex. However, I don't think even _that_ will solve the problem. I want _you_, with the help of Big Tao, to negotiate with the Master Computer to stop peoples memories from being erased. However, if it's true about this world, if it's one enormous stage, then we're just merely actors playing out our roles on it. We don't need to have any memories, but I've always wondered why can't there be those who can change their roles? You Mr. Smith have the expertise of both a negotiator and a engineer. You have the ability to change your role if you wish, which is why I'm asking you to do this for me."

He held up his hand, while Timothy, for whatever reason held up a camera.

"In case we fail," he explained, "I'll take a picture. You know what they say, a picture lasts longer."

I looked down at his hand, before taking it soundly.

"Fine, I will do this. For the good of mankind."

"Excellent."

I felt Gordon slip is arm around my back and grin at the camera. I just glanced over at it, my face solemn.

There was a flash.

"And now, for the final touch," Timothy held out a watch, a watch with no face, "Once you speak into this, you and Big Tao will be bonded. The only thing I can think of that will be able to pilot him will be that android of yours, seeing it looks like you, and no doubt talks like you."

I looked at the watch, before finally taking it, and strapping it to my wrist.

I looked over at Dorothy, who smiled back.

"It's up to you now, Negotiator," I heard Gordon say.

I smiled as I looked up at the Megadeus, before raising my wrist to my mouth.

"BIG TAO!" The giant robot's eyes suddenly lit up a brilliant white, "SHOWTIME!"

* * *

I gazed at the diary in my hands, my eyes wide. Another Big. Another Megadeus.

As I looked down at the diary, I realized that the remaining pages after the last entry were blank. I flicked through all of them. Obviously something had happened to stop him from writing in his diary. Perhaps these Russians and Americans did engage in combat after all.

After flicking right to the end, I found one last entry, although on the page, December 31st, someone, most likely Daniel, Had scribbled, October 31st.

"_I don't have much time so I'll make this quick. Dorothy is dead, crushed underneath steel girders as part of the house fell in. James is okay though. My dear, dear boy. I don't know how, but the Russians somehow built their own Megadeuses and are attacking the city. Despite my best efforts, the master computer has decided to reboot Paradigm, in an attempt to rid the city of the Russians and the Americans._

(A large gash in the paper appeared here)

_Apparently the Americans are also here, and are tearing the city to shreds to get to the Russians. I have to take Big Tao and defend the city. I've downloaded my memories onto a disk for R. Daniel. If anyone survives to read this, just put the disk in the drive and say the password. I've also hidden the emotion chips away, just in case. I've told Norman to take James away from the Mansion, I just hope Timothy gets out okay. He's just kneeling by the rubble where Dorothy died._

(another gash)

_I've run out of time. I'm going to shelf my diaries, in the hope that someone will read them. I've also hidden R. Daniel in his work Pod. The Pod should be revealed when you step in front of it._

(yet another gash)

_That's it I'm out of time. I've got to summon Big Tao before it's too late. Just remember: Isn't it funny how a ringing Phone _has _to be answered?_

_My God be with us all._

_Daniel Roland Smith._

I frowned at the entry. It was a weird thing to say when the man was obviously about to go to his death.

I flipped the page over, only to find the back of the diary, and a disk.

I blinked, there it was again, that same sentence, under the disk.

Isn't it funny how a ringing phone _has_ to be answered?

I took the disk out of it's pocket and looked at it closely. It looked just like the one in my hard drive.

I looked over at the android, standing stock still, his blue jeans standing out against the darkness of the furniture.

As I approached him with the disk, a slot opened in his forehead, revealing the disk drive, as though in anticipation.

Without hesitation, I gently placed the disk in the drive and shut it.

It was then that I heard it. Breathing. The android was breathing. I watched in fascination as his chest rose and fell slightly.

And yet, he wasn't active. His eyes were still closed, as though he was waiting for something.

Then it hit me, the password! That phrase was the password.

I looked up at his face and said quietly:

"Isn't it funny how a ringing phone has to be answered?"

The effect was instantaneous. The android's shot open, as well as drawing a shark intake of breath.

"Your alive," I said blankly.

The android looked down at me with curiosity.

"Yet you are not supposed to be," he stated in a monotone.

That was a strange thing to say.

"You must have mistaken me for the original Dorothy," I replied, "My name is R. Dorothy Wayneright. Do _you_ have a name?"

"My name is…" he paused for a moment, "R. Daniel Smith. However most people call me R. Daniel Wayneright. So not to get confused with my creator."

"Oh, Dorothy I think it's time for you to…oh good heavens!"

A crash was heard from the doorway, causing the two of us to turn our heads.

There stood Norman, his face a picture of shock, a tray of knives and forks scattered on the floor.

Daniel turned his full body to face him.

"Hello Norman."

"Have we met?" the old butler looked confused.

"Your are Norman Berg?"

"Yes…who are you?"

"I am R. Daniel Wayneright."

"Oh? Dorothy I didn't know you had an older brother?"

"I don't," I said flatly, "He was built by Roger's grandfather, Daniel Smith. If anything, he would be my husband."

"Oh my," Norman's eyes widened father, but before he could say anything, I interrupted him.

"Were you going to say it was time for me to leave for my music lesson?"

"Yes…but…"

"Do you have a car?" Daniel intoned.

"Yes, Master Roger has two, but he's using one and…"  
"I will drive Dorothy to her lesson," he interrupted, walking up to Norman and holding up his hand, "The keys if you please."

Norman looked from left to right, before sighing in defeat and lowering his head.


	5. Leviathan

I know I haven't updated this in a while, but I've only got one review for this fic, and that's not always encoraging.

Anyway, I'm nearly done so Here's chapter five.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5**

**LEVIATHAN**

Ah, Paradigm HQ, the place where the big egos meet.

Right now I sat in a meeting with three of the most stubborn executives this city has ever seen.

And right now, they were asking me to do the impossible.

"I'd have to say you have the wrong guy," I muttered, annoyed, "I'm not exactly a bounty hunter."  
"Yes, of course, we know this," said a blond woman with the strangest eyes I've ever seen, "but your services, Mr. Smith, have been personally retained by our company's president, Mr. Rosewater."

I sighed. Of course, a loophole.

"We all know the newspaper reporter, Michael Seebach, no longer exists in this city." I said quietly.

"Michael Seebach is dead," said another executive, a man with dark hair and tinted glasses, "but the agitator who calls himself Schwarzwald has returned."  
I looked down at the leaflet in front of me, "It seems he has," I said with a sigh, "But don't forget, there's freedom of speech. He has the right, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't have the right to recklessly mislead the public and go stir up fear." a white haired man explained  
I threw my hands up in exasperation, "So? What would you like _me_ to do about it?"

I glanced at Dastun, who looked thoughtfully at the table.

"It is our understanding that the contract previously agreed upon between yourself and Mr. Rosewater remains unfulfilled." the man continued, "It is YOUR responsibility to finish the job, Roger Smith!"

My jaw dropped, before I stood up angrily.

"Did you see my report? He _burned_ the check!"  
"Of course we have! But don't you want to know everything that he knows?"

I gritted my teeth in disgust.

I hated loopholes.

* * *

I stood silently in the corner as Dorothy played a haunting melody, with the Android, R. Instro looking over her shoulder.

"Very good Dorothy," Instro perked up as the song came to an end, "you've managed to develop a slight variation in your tempo. In music that is essential."

"Thank you for that Instro,"

Instro suddenly glanced at the clock.

"let's call it a day. I'm afraid I must be going," he sighed.

"What about your job here?" I asked as Dorothy stood up and closed the lid of the piano.

"There haven't been that many customers these past few days," Instro sighed.

"So your playing somewhere else?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes, but not a piano," I thought I heard a bit of anticipation in his voice, "An organ."

"Do you require a lift?" I asked.

"Oh, no thank you Mr. Wayneright," The android said brightly, "it's just a quick walk around the block. Your welcome to join me."

* * *

"More and more, people have been going to church lately. They all believe that by singing there, they will be saved from some fate. I don't understand their reasons, but if my playing can help them, if only a little…"

I watched Instro play his organ at the back of the church, Dorothy my side. He certainty _was _a talented player. However, as I glanced at my watch, it was getting late.

"We should go," I murmured to Dorothy.

She simply nodded and turned smartly, before leaving through the large door, with me in her wake.

As we walked outside, a snowfall of leaflets flurried around us.

"I believe someone is trying to make a point," I commented as we headed back to the car.

"Schwarzwald," was all she said in reply.

I was about to ask why she had said that word, when a blaring siren caught my attention.

As we passed the Police Headquarters, around a dozen squad cars and military trucks cascade out of the garage.

While I was watching I suddenly realised Dorothy had stopped.

Turning back, I came up close to her. She was standing still, like a statue.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, she started to babble in machine code.

Without warning, my hand suddenly went up to her mouth covering it, so she couldn't speak any more.

As if to strengthen it, she cupped both her hands over mine.

I looked at her, noticing the evident fear in her eyes, and the whimpers escaping her mouth.

We looked at each other for a moment, before staring down the alleyway nearby.

All that was there was one of those pamphlet things that had been floating around the church, caught in the wiring of the fence at the end of the alley.

Making sure Dorothy was okay, I gently detached my hand from her mouth, and went to pick up the paper.

On one side there was an image. It looked like a man at the top pointing to Paradigm City, which was being destroyed by dragons.

On the back was what appeared to be a letter, which I read aloud.

"Even without the events of 40 years ago, I think Man would still be a creature that fears the dark. He doesn't face that fear, he adverts his eyes from it, and acts as if he never had any memories of his history.

But 40 years can be both a brief time and yet a long time. Man's fear has withered and even Time tries to wither the drive to know the truth.

Is it a crime to try and learn the truth? Is it a sin to search for those things which you fear? My purpose in this world is knowledge and the dissemination of it and it is I who am to restore the fruits of my labours to the entire world!

Fear. It is something vital to us puny creatures. The instant Man stops fearing is the instant the species will reach a dead end, only to sink to pitiable lows, only to sit and wait apathetically for extinction! WAKE UP! Don't be afraid of knowledge!

Humans who lose the capacity to think become creatures whose existence has no value.  
Think, you humans who are split into 2 worlds, unless you want the gulf between humans to expand into oblivion, you must THINK!

Signed, Schwarzwald."

I looked back at Dorothy with wide eyes, just as a wailing cry echoed around the skyscrapers of the city.

Suddenly she bolted.

"Dorothy!"

She was running fast, not that I couldn't run just as fast. The fact was I was running just as fast, so I couldn't close the gap between us.

I watched as she suddenly darted up an emergency walkway of a nearby walkway, with myself in hot pursuit.

"Dorothy!" I called out again. It looked like she couldn't hear me. She just stood on the building looking out onto the outskirts of the city.

"Dorothy, What's the matter?"

"I don't know. Are we the same? You've lost your conscience."

"Who are you talking to?" I asked as I joined her on the railing.

It was then that I saw it. A dragon. A huge dragon, towering over the city, and turning everything it touched to dust.

I knew what I had to do. Something I had never done myself, but my creator had.

Looking up to the sky, I brought my watch to my mouth.

"BIG TAO! SHOWTIME!"

"Stop now, you must please. I can't be a part of you." Dorothy seemed to be getting desperate as the Dragon reared it's ugly head at us, appearing to talk to Dorothy, "I...can't. No one can."

The dragon seemed to raise it's arm, as if to smash the very building, but before it could bring it down, it stopped.

It looked up, as did Dorothy and me.

I droning sound could be heard above us.

"Could it be?" whispered Dorothy, "Big…Duo?"

"No, I said confidently, "Big Tao."

Suddenly, out of the clouds, the Megadeus appeared, shooting towards us faster then any jet.

The Dragon seemed to panic, as it suddenly raised it's arm more and pulled it down.

However it never got to us.

Big Tao zoomed overhead, catching the Dragon, and throwing it halfway down the street.

"Big…Tao?" Dorothy asked as my creator's Megadeus looped in the air and landed gently on the ground.

The wings and tailfin closed back into the arms, the engines were hidden behind the pile drivers, and the propeller hands sunk down into Big Tao's wrists, only for a pair of Big O fists to take their places.

While this had happened, I had jumped for the Cockpit, pulling a slightly stunned Dorothy along with me.

Inside the Cockpit was bathed in a pale yellow glow. As I punched in the activation codes, Dorothy looked at me quietly in the fashion of androids.

"You…are the Pilot of Big Tao?" she asked flatly.

"Yes," I replied as I crossed my arms, allowing the control sticks to come down and roll into place, "I was programmed how to use him when Daniel Smith downloaded his memory onto a disk."

"You have…memories?"

"Partial ones," I looked over at her blankly, "Like yours."

Turning back to the screen in front of me, I watched as a pair of sentences made their way across it;

CAST IN THE NAME OF GOD. YE NOT GUILTY.  
I realised there was one more thing I had to say before battle.

"BIG TAO! ACTION!"

(&)

Colonel Dan Dustun ran a hand over his bald head, trying to figure out what had just happen.

"Whatever possessed Roger to paint it green?" He asked aloud to no one in particular.

The dragon finally managed to get back on it's stubby legs, before advancing towards the green Megadeus.

"What's wrong, Roger?" Dustun started waving his hands as if trying to get his attention. "Move, dammit, move!"

But the Megadeus continued to stand stock still, not moving as the mighty giant reared it's glowing hand and thrust it towards Big O (Or what he thought was Big O)

At the last moment, The Megadeus suddenly cocked it's arm back, and punched it clear in the midsection, sending debris in every direction as the dragon shot down the street once again.

"Yeah! All right!" Dastun punched the air with delight, not realising Rodger was just swinging towards the Megadeus on his cable.

* * *

"Whatever processed Norman to paint it green?" I thought aloud as I swung over to Big O's cockpit.

As the black doors opened, nothing prepared me for what was inside.

For starters, the room was bathed in a lime yellow light, making it easy to see the two people before me.

The first was Dorothy, Standing next to the pilot seat and gazing out at me blankly. What was even more surprising was the man sitting in my usual seat.

Or rather a android.

It was that android, he was sitting in my chair, Piloting Big O like he owned it.

"If you would not mind, Roger Smith," he said blankly, "Would you kindly get out of the way? I have to stop this rampaging ghost."

"What? What the hell are you on about? This is _my_ Megadeus! Who do think you are anyway?"

"My name, is R. Daniel Wayneright," The android intoned, "I am the Domineus of this Megadeus, Big Tao. Now please move to one side."  
I opened my mouth to object, then thought better of it, before sighing and standing to one side.

"Dorothy is right," I heard Daniel comment, "You really are, such a louse, Roger Smith."

I scowled at this, before muttering under my breath.

"Great. Now I have two of them."

* * *

With Roger put to one side, I now had a view of the Dragon as it loomed over us. The first thing I had to do was get rid of those arms.

"Big Tao. Fau Mode."  
Outside, Big Tao stretched out it's arms, lengthening the space between the hands and the built in shields, revealing the spinning grinders.

As the Dragon tried to lunge at us again. I managed to catch the arm and neatly slice it off. Allowing it to fall to the ground.

"Tell me Dorothy, did that thing call for you?" I heard Roger ask, "Or...did you happen to call it?"  
Dorothy remained unfazed, "That dragon is a ghost, from long ago."  
"We'll just send it back to the grave, then." I said calmly as I activated the forward grapple hooks, ensnaring the dragon around it's middle, catching the remaining arm in their chains.

"Big Tao. Duo Mode."

The grinders stopped spinning, before lowering back into the arm, followed by the fists, only to be replaced by hands similar to Big Duo.

As it did this, the Pile driver's cream casings suddenly separated and retracted, revealing a pair of jet engines.

All the while a pair of wings and tailfins slowly opened, allowing my great Megadeus to fly.

"Take off!" I called out as the cockpit shuddered and rocked as Big Tao suddenly shot up into the air, bringing the Dragon with us.

Further and further we went, high above the city, before flying back out into the desert.  
I looked at the screen in front of me, watching as the dragon tried to squirm out of the chains.

"It appears you want to be free," I called as I flicked a couple of switches, releasing the Megadeus and letting it fall to the ground far below.

Not that I was about to let it get that far.

As the great dragon fell, I set Big Tao to hover.

"A fond farewell, my prophesied leviathan." I said quietly, before opening the missile ports, "I do not believe even Schwarzwald could have foreseen this ending."

I pressed the switch, sending five dozen purple balls of energy towards the Dragon.

The Plasma missiles exploded all over the dragon's body, sending shockwaves in every direction as the heated lump of slag that had been the Megadeus fell back down to Earth, and swallowed by the sands.

"I've…never seen such destructive power," Roger gasped.

"The Big Tao was a prototype," I said simply, "It is equipped with weapons designed never to require replenishment, and was for this reason that Dr. Wayneright never showed it to the Americans."

"The who?"  
"It does not matter," Dorothy cut in, "What matters now is what is to be done with Daniel?"  
"Let's…head home first. I have a lot of things to think about right now."

I nodded and set a course back for Paradigm.

This hadn't been a bad experience,

For my first day as a Domineus of a Megadeus.


	6. The Resting Place of Daniel Smith

**CHAPTER 6**

**THE RESTING PLACE OF DANIEL SMITH**

I watched as he gazed at the two tombstones in front of him, all the while the rain gently falling around him, as he stood in the rain with out an umbrella.

Before him was the final resting place of his creator, and the woman I was modelled after.

On the left tombstone was written the following:

_Here lies Dorothy M. Smith._

_A loving Wife and Mother, she will be missed._

On the second tombstone was written this:

_Here Lies Daniel R. Smith._

_A courageous man who gave his life in the defence of Paradigm City._

_Although our memories have vanished, we will remember him._

"What must he be going through?" Roger wondered aloud, "To be standing in front of the grave of his creator?"

"Perhaps it is…fortunate that the emotion chip was not installed." I said solemnly.

"Maybe you should…you know go talk to him,"

I looked over at him, before nodding, and walking forwards.

He did not look at me as I approached. He just continued to stare at the slabs of rock in front of him.

"He died for the protection of the city," he suddenly said.

I said nothing for a moment, listening to the sound of the rain pattering against the cloth of the umbrella above my head.

Gradually I stepped forward, until I was level with him.

"If he died to protect the city, surely his efforts were not in vain?" I pointed out.

He looked at me finally, before turning his head back to the graves.

I looked at him, now decked out in a suit resembling Roger's, only slightly smaller, and the tie was completely black, without the white stripe.

I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next, but I slowly felt my free hand reach and slide gently into Daniel's.

He said nothing, nor did he even look at the gesture, but I defiantly felt him squeeze back.

* * *

I watched the two androids as they stood in silence over their original's graves.

"Androids in love," I shook my head. The idea itself seemed insane.

My thoughts now went back to that dragon Megadeus, and the Big Tao that now resided under the Mansion with Big O. it was obvious that Big Tao had been piloted by Daniel Smith, his grandfather, but what about that other Megadeus?

"Could that have been Schwarzwald?" I asked myself aloud.

"I'm beginning to wonder."  
I turned in surprise, only to see a certain Blond woman standing behind me, decked in pink and under a matching umbrella.  
"Angel, what do you mean?" I asked.  
She paused for a moment, before bringing out a single piece of bandaging, soiled with dust from the desert.  
My eyes widened, "What's that?" I asked again even though I already knew the answer.  
"Schwarzwald had those leaflets printed up and passed them around before he went crazy in Big Duo."

"What did you say?"  
Angel sighed and looked over at the two android, "There's a shoreline beyond the desert to the east. His body was found there. Schwarzwald--Michael Seebach--hasn't been among the living for a long time."

I gasped, "But if he didn't operate it, then who…"

I looked over at the two androids, still holding hands, still watching the graves, as a small leaflet blew across the cemetery, and up into the dark sky.

**WE HAVE COME TO TERMS

* * *

Well, that's it, it's done. Will I write up a sequel I've been planning? Maybe. Not sure at the moment. I might sometime in the future, but right now I want to finish up some of my other fics before I think about anything else.**

I hope you liked this fic, see ya round.

Dearing


End file.
